Half World
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: Rated K plus. The Ghost Zone has had its sights on Danny ever since he became a half-ghost that fateful day in his parents' lab, and now it won't stop until he comes back to it, finally back where he belongs in its vast green depths. A new kind of romance featuring DannyxGhostZone. One-Shot.


**Half World**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom.

A Danny Phantom FanFiction By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

I felt more than heard the chilled, bony touch of the Ghost Zone as it called to me, the green energy swirls lazily spinning around, their mist flooding into my thoughts and clawing their way into my very core. Those very same tendrils wrapping lovingly around my body, making my bright green eyes slide down to half-mast and pull my light form toward it, leaning in, needing, wanting, craving as they reached out of the portal and sunk their gleaming fangs into me.

My green eyes sparked feverishly, the green of the doorway to the dead mirroring its electric color. An invisible wind ruffled my glowing, pearl colored locks as the whispers increased in volume.

I took a step toward the portal, its glow casting demonic shadows that danced across the steel walls of the lab, smiling with fanged grins as ethereal fires crackled in their eyes.

The Ghost Zone called to me again, louder still this time, the freezing crystals of ice that coated its throat made the voice echo in surreal tones, reverberating around in my head and bounce of the walls with its cries. I slowly tilted my head, my pupils beginning to dilate slightly.

Ever since I'd gone into that portal I'd known this would happen. That the Ghost Zone would take me.

It'd been quite at first, the whispers that snaked their way into my consciousness. They burned with a silent need so strong that at first I couldn't handle it. I had ignored it, pretending that I couldn't hear the realm of the dead when it spoke to me.

Though it had, through time, gotten louder and more affirmative. It needed me. It _wanted _me to be one with it again, like it had been the day I had died and yet escaped at the same time, unconsciously fleeing to the mortal world, not yet ready to embrace the cold of the afterlife, somehow knowing that it meant the end of my mortal existence in the living dimension.

But the Afterworld was persistent. I haunted me, the ever present voice sending shivers down my spine and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, my eyes flicking apprehensively back and forth across the room. I'm not sure whether or not the frosty voice filled me with a longing pleasure or an instinctual fear.

But, honestly, it didn't really matter what I felt, because once the Zone has its sights on something, it doesn't let go until it has its hands on it, sharp nails leaving marks on the flesh of its latest toy.

As the weeks went by the Ghost Zone grew more desperate, a burning rage fueled by the raw jealousy of the fact that the Human World was allowed to have me while it was not moving to the forefront of its mind. It had to have me, it created me; the young hybrid ghost.

The whispers gained a sickeningly-sweet edge, drawing me deeper into the isolated blackness of the nevermore reality that was the afterlife.

Eventually I grew to love the Afterworld, a blush lighting up my cheeks whenever it breathed in my ear with its frozen voice. I shuddered in happiness whenever the impossible tendrils of energy coiled around me, affectionately.

To me, the Ghost Zone was my savior; it had made me a hero, it had made me _special _and had given me purpose and passion. I was loyal to it for these reasons, and more, but I do not think that I'd be able to express those thoughts into mere English words. No, they are too complex and... unique.

Me, the long sought after link between the foolish living and the vengeful dead.

I was the ultimate prize; the bridge to the gateway.

And now I was here, ready, standing before the gaping maw of the green vortex.

The cold energy wrapped tenderly around my shivering frame, and I buried my head into it silently, clutching at its cold body, willing my feet to carry me toward the place that I knew I belonged.

My white boots glided across the floor effortlessly, and before I knew it, I was right in front of the gateway.

The electricity that sparked off of the portal played with my hair and caressed my face, sending waves of pleasure through me. The feel so familiar, so right.

I breathed in one last breath of human air and finally, after all of this time, walked into the portal and let it take me, the only thing that marked my departure being a brief flash of radioactive green light from the portal, the shadows now confidently striding across the walls in happiness and celebration. The Ghost Zone had finally claimed its prize.

Cocooned within the freezing, ambient energy of the Ghost Zone, I was, after all of this time, finally back where Phantom was formed and where I knew I belonged. I was free here, and I knew it. Loving the infinite emptiness of the Ghost Zone never seemed so easy.

* * *

**A/N: **Now this is a romance I can do. Oh ho yeah... I think I've just found another pairing that I'm in love with (other than Pitch Pearl, of course! ;D) and will proceed to seek out obsessively through the DP archives.

Heh, now I'm in a good mood. Thanks for reading.

And a special thanks Fluehatraya for giving me the inspiration and name (Half World) for this story and, apparently what DannyxGhostZone will be called from now on. Love ya' Flue, and all my readers, too!


End file.
